1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a transmission system performing transmission of an image signal and a processing device performing a signal process of an image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related arts, endoscope systems are used for observing organs of a subject such as a patient in medical fields. For example, the endoscope system is configured to include an endoscope having an inserting unit which is provided with an image sensor at a distal end thereof and is inserted into a subject and a processing device which is connected to a proximal end side of the inserting unit through a cable to perform an image process on an in-vivo image according to the imaging signal generated by the image sensor and display the in-vivo image on a display unit or the like.
In recent years, the display units have displayed the in-vivo images at a high image quality. In order to achieve the high image quality, disclosed is a processing device which can perform an image process on an imaging signal output from an image sensor provided to an endoscope to convert the imaging signal to a high definition television (HDTV) image signal (refer to, for example, JP 2003-24273 A). The processing device disclosed in JP 2003-24273 A can also convert the imaging signal to a standard definition television (SDTV) image signal as well as the HDTV image signal and can display in-vivo images on a monitor according to resolution.